


Beautiful Beginnings

by loverbe



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Love, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverbe/pseuds/loverbe
Summary: Charles and Sam have been there for each other for a while, and fate decides it might be time for a big step in their relationship.
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	Beautiful Beginnings

“Oh gosh... oh gosh”, Sam repeated in mantra as she sat on the toilet staring down at the stick in her hand. One more minute until it showed the result. She tilted her head back and stared at the bathroom ceiling as if hoping someone could hear her prayer. Her leg bounced continuously as she sat anxiously awaiting. 

Beep Beep

Sam’s head snapped so quick to stare down at the test. This was the moment of truth that would impact her life drastically. Biting her lip in nervousness, she slowly turned the test around to see the little screen. Positive

She felt this weight suddenly sit on her shoulders and her mind going blank. ‘Oh my cheese balls’ Sam thought to herself. The panic began to settle in, a baby was a big step in a relationship. How was she going to tell him about this, how did this even happen? She was on the pill and they had still been using protection. But most of all how was she going to tell her family. Her eyes widened in fear.They’re going to kill him. (bit of a far stretch, but then again her brother and father are really overprotective)

Samara sat thoroughly lost in thought, when she was suddenly startled by the knock on the stall door.  
“Sam, are you alright?” Angela asked. The redhead was surprised to be responded with a sob from the other side. “Please open the door. Tell me what’s wrong.”  
The stall door was pulled open and a teary-eyed Sam stepped out and Angela knew to pull her into an embrace. She didn’t know what was wrong, but didn’t pressure her to tell. She offered a shoulder to cry on because that’s what best friends were for. Sam slowly pulled back, finally being able to collect herself to tell Angela what was happening. Sam pulled the pregnancy test she had put in her back pocket and showed her best friend. 

She watched as her friend’s eyes widened in shock and excitement, “Wait...are you serious?” Sam nodded in confirmation, “ Oh Sam…why are you crying then?”

Angela hugged her friend again, “I don’t know how he’s going to react to the news.” Sam meekly answered as she felt her eyes water again.

“Girl, have you seen how he looks at you. It’s like he would run to the ends of the world just to be with you. He loves you so much and it’s so obvious. I’m sure he’ll take to the news well. So sit down and talk to him about it,” Angela tried to pep talk to her friend. Sam nodded somewhat with a bit more confidence. She thanked her friend and headed out to tell someone he was about to be a father. 

As she left the Daily Grind to head home, she took the time to ponder how she should break the news. Maybe just be direct, or bake a cake with the words hey you’re a dad. The cake idea was quickly scrapped as it seemed much. Sam was soon on her way on the bus and each second she got closer to their home, the anxiety began to build up even more. Sam began to picture so many other negative outcomes, but she tried to calm herself down with the reassuring words Angela had told her. He loved her and accepted her for who she was and she loved him just as much.They had been together for two years and they helped each other grow as individuals.  
Sam learned to see her own self-worth as a person, including to speak up for her life passions. If it wasn’t for him she wouldn’t have confronted her father about not wanting to be the next CEO of Young Technologies. She began her full time endeavour into being an indie game developer and he always stood by her side. As for her to him, he confessed he feared learning to love again. However with Sam, he opened up his heart he had locked away years before. Sam suggested he seek counsel to discuss his past traumas. Throughout his journey she was there to show him, she had an open heart and did not judge him for his past. Their relationship slowly budded into something more than just friends at a certain point.  
Sam stopped fonding over the memories they had, and saw the building structure where she resides. Heading inside she clicked on the elevator to head to her level. She took deep breaths to calm herself before she broke the news. Arriving at her floor she headed to her door and pulled the keys to unlock the door. Immediately upon opening the door she was welcomed by Bowser demanding at her legs for attention after she had been gone most of the morning.  
She turned her head to look at the living room that currently sat vacant with only the tv serving as a background noise. She kneeled to pet her dog and hoped it might offer a form of comfort, “Hey buddy, do you know where our welsh knight could be?”  
Bowser barked as if understanding what she asked. He began to walk away and barked at her to tell her to follow his lead. Sam followed him and was eventually led to his office door inside the penthouse. Her little friend barked once more before heading away leaving Sam alone standing in front of the office. Building the courage she raised her hand to knock on the door. A deep accented voice spoke from the other side.  
“Come in.” he responded. Sam pushed open the door and was welcomed by the beautiful sight of her dreamy boyfriend. He sat in his office chair with messy platinum hair and his glasses sitting low on his nose. Charles was concentrated on the papers he held in hand, while the other wrote away on other documents set on his desk.  
However, when he heard the steps shuffling in he stopped what he was doing and looked up to see who it was. A grin slowly overtook his face as he saw his bunty standing in the doorway. Charles set everything down and rose to his feet to embrace Sam. However, the mood shifted when he realized Sam’s facial expression. He was quick to be by her side and question what was worrying her.  
“Bunty, what seems to be upsetting you so much?” Charles gently held her face in his hands, his thumbs caressing her cheeks. Sam leaned into his touch yearning for his warmth.  
“Charles, I think we might need to sit down,” she said to him, “I really need to tell you something serious.”  
He gently grabbed her hand and led her to the sofa. He pulled her into his lap and she laid her head against his chest,  
“Tell me what’s bothering you, sweetheart.” he asked Sam softly. Samara looked up and slowly pulled the pregnancy test from her sweater pocket and showed him. He took the stick from her hold and stared at the little screen. His face remained expressionless and Sam felt a fear arise within her. What could possibly be going through his mind. She awaited his reaction and was shocked when she saw his eyes glaze over. He looked down to stare into the eyes of the women he dearly loved’. She was about to bless him with something he never thought he would have. A family to call his own.  
A smile lit his face and he pulled her into a strong embrace. “Thank you Samara.” he whispered into her ear as it took her a moment to process his reaction. He’s happy… Sam thought to herself as she slowly returned the embrace. They held each other for a while content to know they were about to begin a new chapter of their lives together.  
“Jones, I don’t want to ruin the moment, but we’re going to have to tell my father.” Sam told her boyfriend. She suddenly felt his body tense at the mention of her intimidating father. They were going to have to be prepared for another Samuel Young breakdown, especially after how he reacted to the news that Jones was seeing his only daughter.  
Charles pulled away from the embrace and looked at his bunty in seriousness.  
“Maybe, we should wait to tell him until the birth of our child,” He replied, “I would like to still be in the country when it happens,”  
Sam laughed at his antics knowing he was joking about her father’s reaction. He joined her in being amused by what they expect to come.  
“Love, it may seem sudden with the arrival of our child, but know we’ll figure everything out through thick and thin.” he told her as he lovingly gazed at Sam.  
“Through thick and thin.” she reassured. Charles slowly slid his hand from her hip to her stomach. He gently rubbed it knowing inside her stomach resides a growing little life form. 

9 months later…

The sun shined bright through the hospital window and illuminated the small little huddled on the hospital bed. Charles held the newborn while Samara looked over his shoulder. Their little bundle was wrapped in yellow blankets and her head was covered in a matching hat. Strands of blonde hair feathered her little forehead. She had yet to open her eyes, but she held her mother’s finger in a tight hold. They basked in this heavenly glow and had yet to name her so they pondered as they held her. 

They also seemed to have forgotten her father who was unconscious in the hospital room couch after having fainted hearing his daughter was about to go into labor. Samuel Young began to gain consciousness and was welcomed by the image of his daughter happy with Jones and their child. He couldn’t help but to grin as he looked at them together. His only thought I should've deported him when I had the chance.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted them to have a happily ever after. I love the comic so much. #Charm  
> Also sorry about my grammar mistakes, writing is not my forte. I also know it's really short, but it's what i wanted short and sweet.


End file.
